Arsenal (Stellar Corps)
A list of all weapons in the Stellar Rangers' arsenal, mostly created by Elandra, James and Rex. Power Rings The Stellar Rangers' morphers, plain metal bands worn on any finger. They generate their powers from these Rings. Stellar Weapons The Stellar Rangers' power weapons are not capable of combination. Jovian Sword The Jovian Sword is the personal weapon of the Red Jupiter Ranger, a broadsword. Lunar Nunchuks The Lunar Nunchuks are the personal weapons of the Blue Luna Ranger. In Megazord formation, they are capable of the Opposition Strike, a blast of telepathic energy capable of making a Weeping Angel's head explode. Venerean Bow The Venerean Bow is the personal weapon of the Orange Venus Ranger, and fires energy arrows. Saturnine Sickle The Saturnine Sickle is the personal weapon of the Black Saturn Ranger. Mercurial Sais The Mercurial Sais are the personal weapons of the Pink Mercury Ranger. Martial Lance The Martial Lance is the personal weapon of the Green Mars Ranger. Solar Axe The Solar Axe is the personal weapon of the Yellow Sol Ranger. In Mega form, it is capable of a Flare Strike, or burst of energy capable of shattering Weeping Angels. Kronos Cube The Kronos Cube is a time-travel device created by Stellar Corps with the assistance of Time Force. It resembles a Rubik's Cube, though made of metal, and contains a screen on one side for inputting coordinates. It is capable of traveling between two preset points in time at the push of a button. Stellar Zords Almost any two Stellar Zords can be combined to form a Megazord, and their weapons combine for mega attacks. Eagle Zord The first Zord piloted by the Red Ranger. It forms the head and arms of the Superior Lunar Conjunction Megazord, and the head and wings of the Superior Conjunction Megazord. It also composes the head, shoulders and central wings of the Ultrazord. Dolphin Zord The first Zord piloted by the Blue Ranger. It forms the legs and torso of the Superior Lunar Conjunction Megazord, and the arms and wings of the Fiery Conjunction Megazord. It also becomes one leg of the Ultrazord. Swan Zord The Zord of the Orange Ranger. It forms the waist, back, head and wings of the Infernal Conjunction Megazord. It extends the wings and back of the Ultrazord. Bear Zord The Zord of the Black Ranger. It forms the legs, arms and body of the Infernal Conjunction Megazord and the Superior Conjunction Megazord, and the legs of the Superior Conjunction Battlezord. It is also one arm of the Ultrazord. Cheetah Zord The Zord of the Pink Ranger. It composes one arm of the Ultrazord. Wolf Zord The Zord of the Green Ranger. It forms the legs, trunk and head of the Fiery Conjunction Megazord, and the arms and head of the Superior Conjunction Battlezord. In Ultrazord formation, it composes the torso. Lion Zord The Zord of the Yellow Ranger. It composes one leg of the Ultrazord. Demi-Zords The Demi-Zords were designed and built by Rex, with help from Elandra and James. He built seven, but sent one prototype to the United Nations for mass production, beginning what would soon become Zeuth. Unlike most Zords, the Demi-Zords are rather small, about 20 meters high (almost 66 feet), and unable to combine into a Megazord. They are also incredibly fast and agile, and can be controlled either manually or with vocal commands. They also have a Hyper Mode, a high-energy, high-speed attack that looks like the Zord is enveloped in golden light. Bolt Zord (SC-001) The Red Ranger's Zord. It has two modes: Fighter Mode, essentially a jet, and Warrior Mode, which is humanoid. Its fixed armaments are one 100mm double-barreled Beam Rifle (hand-carried in Warrior Mode, mounted underneath otherwise), two head-mounted 60mm Beam Vulcan (Gatling) Guns, one Attack Shield containing a 70mm Beam Gun-Sabre and four Beam Seeker Missile Launchers, and two Beam Sabres stored in the Zord's knees. One of the fastest and most agile Zords. Typhoon Zord (SC-002) The Blue Ranger's Zord. Its modes are Warrior Mode and Sub Mode, the latter being a submarine. It is armed with a Rangerium Lance containing four 80mm Laser Guns (hand-carried or mounted beneath for ramming attacks, depending on the Mode), a chest-mounted Positron Cannon, two head-mounted 40mm Beam Vulcan Guns, two Triple Beam Guns mounted on the fins, two 10mm Railguns mounted on the back (they face forwards in Sub Mode). Pride Zord (SC-003) The Yellow Ranger's Zord. Its secondary mode is Quad Mode, a lion. It is armed with two head-mounted 60mm Beam Vulcan Guns, two Beam Sabres stored on the back, one 100mm Beam Rifle, two Beam Focus Knuckles, and a shield. Lagrange Zord (SC-004) The Green Ranger's Zord, strongest in defense and attack. IT is armed with a 120mm Foldabe Beam Sniper Rifle (when folded it doubles as a medium range 100mm semi-automatic rifle), two 80mm Beam Glocks on each hip, four Missile Tubes stored under the front pelvic armor, and nine Shield Bits, small remote weapons stored all over the Zord's body that launch and fly around opponent, firing laser beams that essentially dice them up. Dash Zord (SC-005) The Pink Ranger's Zord, with a cheetah Quad Mode. It is the fastest of all the Zords, though also the weakest in other areas. It is armed with two head-mounted 50mm Beam Vulcan Guns, two 90mm Beam Rifles (hand-carried or back-mounted), a shield, two Beam Claws for either hand (capable of combining into one blade each), and a blade projector that turns the entire front of the Zord into a laser blade. Brute Zord (SC-006) The Black Ranger's Zord. Its two modes are Brute Mode, a rather squat, blocky humanoid Zord, and Inner Mode, which is distinctly taller and leaner. Its Brute Mode is the most powerful regarding attack and defense, but also one of the slowest and clumsiest, while Inner Mode is closer to average. It also possesses a Beam Shield Generator in Brute Mode. Its arsenal includes an Armor Purge System, two head-mounted 50mm Beam Vulcan Guns, two 200mm double-barreled Beam Cannons (shoulders for Brute Mode, carried in Inner), one 400mm Beam Bazooka, two Beam Sabres, and one 100mm Beam Rifle (hand-carried or beneath leg armor for Brute). Zord Combinations Superior Lunar Conjunction Megazord The combination of the Eagle and Dolphin Zords. Superior Conjunction Megazord Combination of the Eagle and Bear Zords. Fiery Conjunction Megazord Combination of the Dolphin and Wolf Zords. Superior Conjunction Battlezord Combination of the Wolf and Bear Zords. Infernal Conjunction Megazord Combination of Swan and Bear Zords. Stellar Ultrazord The combination of all Stellar Zords, this vehicle is so big it is unwieldy on planets with Earth-level gravity or greater. Category:Power Rangers: Stellar Corps Category:Arsenal